Defiant (episode)
Follow this link for information on the ship USS Defiant. Thomas Riker, a duplicate of Commander William T. Riker, visits the station with an insidious plan. Summary Teaser Major Kira Nerys is having a bad day, swamped with little details of running a station. It gets worse as Odo fills her in on the lastest security problems with Quark and the Tholian Ambassador. She snaps at Doctor Julian Bashir when he starts complaining to her about Campor III. Realizing that she is stressed from overwork he orders her to take time off. Bashir takes Kira to Quark's Bar and tells her to enjoy herself. She is not alone for long as Commander William Riker asks to join her. Act One Riker tells Commander Benjamin Sisko that he is on vacation and wanted to visit the station again before continuing on to Risa. Down in Operations center, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax notices that Kira is preoccupied by a certain Commander, though she doesn't want to admit it. When Riker comes out, Dax makes a references to their last meeting in Quark's which he does not remember until she reminds him. Riker hangs around the Promenade waiting for Kira to get off duty so he can arrange to "accidentally" run into her. Hesitant at first, she offers him a tour of the station and then at his suggestion, she agrees to show him the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]. Kira enters an access code to enter the Defiant. They find Chief Miles O'Brien working on the bridge and Riker is not happy to him, implying that they have had some falling out. O'Brien is stunned by Riker's cold demeanor. He has no idea what he has done to offend his former First Officer but excuses himself rather than intrude on the two of them. Kira, too, is surprised but does not press when Riker says he does not want to talk about it. She shows him the modifications they have made to the ship's systems. Riker asks to access them at the tactical station and, obligingly, Kira uses her authorization code to release the bridge lockout. This is what Riker wanted and he then stuns Kira with a phaser. While she is unconscious, he arranges for Tamal and Kalita to beam aboard. At station Operations center, red alert sounds. The computer shows a warp core breach on the Defiant. Riker contacts them, saying there was an accident and Kira was injuried. If they release the docking clamps and he will take the Defiant away from the station. Sisko agrees and will beam them out when they are clear. O'Brien arrives, responding to the red alert. When Sisko orders him to beam Riker and Kira out, O'Brien cannot because the Defiant's shields are up. Before any of them can react, the Defiant goes to warp. On the Defiant, Riker has Kalita set a course for the Badlands. He removes his false beard, he is Lieutenant Thomas Riker. Act Two Gul Dukat is summoned to a briefing where Odo explains how a transporter accident created a duplicate of Riker. He finds it amusing until they tell him that Thomas Riker is with the Maquis. Dukat is furious that such a dangerous weapon may now be used to attack Cardassia. Sisko proposes a joint search mission of the Demilitarized Zone, but Dukat says Central Command use this as an excuse to eradicated the Maquis instead. Starfleet will send a fleet to protect the colonies. War seems inevitable. Sisko agrees to go with Dukat to Cardassia Prime and help them find the USS Defiant, and if necessary, destroy it. Thomas Riker apologizes to Kira for the deception but he will not be detered. The Defiant meets with other Maquis ships. They transfer over a crew and then they all head for the Cardassian border. Act Three Arriving on Cardassia Prime, Dukat will conduct the search from the Cardassian War Room. Sisko reveals that the Defiant is equipted with a Romulan cloaking device, but the Dominion found that an antiproton beam can detect the cloak. While this is news to Dukat, Korinas, a feared Obsidian Order operative, already knew. Kira tries to escape her confinenment while the USS Defiant attacks Outpost 61 under the command of Gul Toran of the Sixth Order in the Almatha sector. Dukat orders the fleet to give chase as the Defiant flees back to the Demilitarized Zone, but Sisko realizes that the warp signature is wrong, it is a decoy. Dukat recalls Toran's ships but it is too late. The real Defiant uncloaks and destroys Outpost 47, before cloaking again, its heading takes them into the heart of the Cardassian Union. Korinas leaves with a parting shot at Dukat. Riker sets a course for Omekla III and its shipyards, but Kira has sabotaged the cloak. Act Four Tamal treats Kira's injuries. Thomas Riker takes her to the bridge where they can keep an eye on her. While they repair the damage she caused, they hide in a nearby nebula. Sisko plots strategy but Dukat is distracted. This is his son's 11th birthday and he wanted his father to take him to an amusement center at Lakarian City. Instead his son will remember this day with hatred. Kira sees that their target is the Omekla III shipyards. Riker tells her that they had been getting reports that there were Cardassian hardliners wanting to scrap the peace treaty. They were secretly building up an invasion fleet in the Orias system. Kira tries to reach him, he is still more Starfleet officer than resistance fighter. Korinas reports that the Defiant has destroy the Omekla shipyards, a weapons depot in the Dameron system and a communications relay on the Rokat colony. Sisko believes that these are not random attacks but are designed to relocate the fleet while they react and continue to search. Tactical displays now show the Orias system undefended. Dukat is about to have Gul Ranor send a ship when Korinas threatens him if he does. The system is under the Obsidian Order's protection and they will defend it. Act Five Dukat has checked up and no one has been able to get any answers from the Obsidian Order regarding the Orias system, not even the Detapa Council. The ''Kraxon'' has found a neutrino leak. The [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] under cloak makes a run for the Orias System but they can track them. Dukat orders all ships to pursue but they cannot catch it. Suddenly three ''Keldon''-class ships appear out of Orias. Korinas seems to be unconcerned that this violates the prohibition of the Obsidian Order to possess any military equipment. Meanwhile, Thomas Riker refuses to back down now, even though, it is starting to look hopeless. Kira guesses that this is less about the Maquis cause than it is about distinguishing himself from the duplicate Riker. Sisko makes a deal with Dukat: if he will let them surrender and turned over the ship and crew to the Federation, Sisko will turn over the Defiant's sensor logs which by now contain full scans on the Orias System and whatever the Obsidian Order has been hiding. Dukat agrees only if they keep Riker to punish him for the attacks. Sisko reluctantly agrees provided that Dukat arranges for the Cardassian Ministry of Justice take the death penalty off the table. The Defiant engages the Obsidian ships. They disable one but three more come to join them. They are out-numbered. Riker is about to continue any way when Sisko and Dukat contact him with their deal. He will be sentenced for life to Lazon II labor camp. Kira pleads for him to think of his crew. Riker agrees and is told he must surrender to Gul Ranor on the ''Kraxon'' who will protect them from the Obsidian ships. It is a tense moment but the Obsidian ships retreat. True to his word, Riker transmits the sensor logs to the Kraxon and then beams over. Kira promises him that his crew will get a fair trial and they will come for him one day. Memorable Quotes "Looks like you've got your evening all planned out. I hope you left room for... the unexpected." : - T. Riker "No, you're trying to be a hero... and terrorists don't get to be heroes." : - Kira "Be a Starfleet officer one last time and think of your crew." : - Kira Background Information *Thomas Riker calls the Defiant a "tough little ship." In Star Trek: First Contact, William T. Riker calls it the same thing. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. *Shannon Cochran reprises her role as Kalita from the Next Generation episode "Preemptive Strike". Links and References Guest Stars * Shannon Cochran as Kalita * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Tricia O'Neil as Korinas * Robert Kerbeck as Cardassian soldier * Michael Canavan as Tamal Special Guest Star * Jonathan Frakes as Lieutenant Thomas Riker References 47; Almatha sector; antiproton beam; Badlands; Byzallian; Byzatium; Campor III; Cardassia Prime; Cardassian Ministry of Justice; Cardassian Union; cloaking device; Crusher, Beverly; dabo; Dameron system; ''Defiant'', USS; Detapa Council; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; ''Galor''-class; ''Gandhi'', USS; jumja stick; Karvino juice; ''Keldon''-class; Kraxon; Lakarian City; latinum; Lazon II; Lorvan cracker; Maquis; Mekor; Nervala IV; Obsidian Order; Omekla III; Orias III; Orias system; Outpost 47; Outpost 61; polaron deflector; Ranor; Riker, William T.; Risa; Rokat colony; Tamal; Tholian; Toran; warp core breach * 47 references Category:DS9 episodes de:Defiant (Episode) nl:Defiant (aflevering)